1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a diaper cover and a disposable diaper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a diaper cover comprising a front part, a back part and an intermediate part located therebetween in a front-back direction, a right waist part and a left waist part extending from the back part in a width direction, and a right flap part and a left flap part extending from the front part in the width direction. In such a diaper cover, the right waist part and the left waist part are applied around the waist of a wearer, and then, the right flap part and the left flap part are joined to the right waist part or the left waist part which have been applied around the waist of the wearer, whereby the diaper cover can be worn. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-42863 discloses such a diaper cover, which further comprises hook members of a hookand-loop fastener provided in at least one of the right waist part and the left waist part and both of the right flap part and the left flap part.